


Dinner for Two

by Wiley (doubledoubleu)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: College AU, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dinner, FLUFFFFFF, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dinner date, i actually wrote fluff without any angst wow this is a miracle, i did something good for once, look mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singe person dinners are so hard to find, so it's only logical for the frugal college student to find a dinner buddy. Phan. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHp40mglGuY  
> Dan basically mentions how hard it is to buy food for only one person in college; it’s always for two. That made me think: if Dan and Phil went to college together, wouldn’t it be cute if they became ‘dinner buddies’ of some sort? They eat together in order to save money and not waste food. :D  
> For the sake of this AU, Dan and Phil don’t really have an age gap. Sorry!

People may think it’s a bit weird to do your laundry at 10pm, but in college, things like don’t even earn you a second glance. Good thing too, because Phil had never liked getting odd stares from strangers. As Phil folded his last shirt, he gathered up his things and started walking back to his dorm room.

Passing through the common area, he paused as he saw a boy hunched over a workbook on the couch, his pen tapping out a steady beat on his knee. Now, sights like this were also not uncommon, but something about the stranger captured Phil’s attention. Setting his laundry bag down by the door, he made his way over to the man, flopping down on the couch next to him.

“Studying?” The question was unnecessary; it was pretty obvious that was exactly what the stranger was doing. But Phil had never been very good at conversation openers, so this would have to suffice.

“Yeah,” the boy looked up, revealing tired looking brown eyes. “Well, I’m attempting to at least. My brain seems to have other plans though.”

Phil chuckled. “I can relate. Some nights are just like that.”

The stranger smiled, setting his book aside and facing Phil more. “Tonight is defiantly one of those nights. You are a very welcome distraction! What’s your name by the way? I’m Dan.” Dan stuck out his hand.

“Phil.” Phil smiled as he shook the outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you, Phil. What brings you down here?” The brown eyed boy tilted his head slightly as he asked, managing to make himself look quite adorable.

“I was actually doing laundry and I stopped here on the way back to my room.” Phil shrugged. “Nothing very interesting. What were you studying?”

Dan grimaced. “Law stuff. Not fun.”

Phil’s eyes widened a bit; he knew law was a hard major. “You’re taking law? Wow.”

“Yeah,” Dan nodded. “It’s not the most exciting career, but it pays well.”

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud growl came from Dan’s stomach. They both paused as Dan’s expression grew mortified, an intense blush covering his cheeks.

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at the blush.“Hungry?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Dan said sheepishly, messing with his hair. “I haven’t had dinner tonight, so it makes sense.”

“What?” Phil blinked in surprise. “No wonder you’re hungry. It’s ten!”

“Oh wow, that late already? I didn’t even notice.”

Phil began to stand up. “Well I’ll go so you can go get some food. I don’t want to hold you up.”

“No no, it’s okay, I’m not…” Dan paused. “I don’t really have anything to eat, so you’re not really holding me up.”

“Wait,” Phil sat back down. “You don’t have any food?”

Dan began to mess with his fringe again. “Yeah, I kinda lost my job last week, and I just ran out of money this morning. I’m starting a new job on Monday though, so I’ll be covered soon.”

“Oh, that’s terrible!” Phil wouldn’t admit it, but he had a pretty strong motherly instinct for a guy. He hated the thought of Dan going hungry, so it didn’t take him long to think of a solution. “I have an idea, why don’t you come share dinner with me?”

Dan’s blush returned, a bit fainter this time, but still there. “I couldn’t ask that of you. I can always get something from my roommate; I don’t need to impose upon you.”

Phil shook his head. “No, it would actually work perfectly! It’s almost impossible to buy food and sauces for one person; it’s always for two people. So when I’m cooking I always end up throwing half a jar of sauce away. You’d actually be helping me.”

Dan laughed. “Fair point. What about your roommate though, you could always share with him, right?”

Phil chuckled. “My roommate actually just dropped out actually, so I’m the only one in my room. I have no one to share my food with except you, so come on! Let’s have dinner.” Phil stood up, allowing for no more excuses. Grabbing his laundry, Phil walked over to the stairs, holding the door open for Dan. “I’m only on the second level, so we don’t have to go far.”

Dan nodded before a thoughtful look overcame his face. “Are you sure I’m not imposing? I really don’t want to be a bother.”

“Positive.” Phil smiled as they reached the second level. Fishing for his key, Phil opened the door to his room and led Dan in and dropped his laundry on the bottom bunk. “Sorry for the mess.”

Phil’s apology made Dan laugh. “What dorm room isn’t messy? There’s nothing to apologize for. Plus, your room is still relatively clean.” Dan had a point. Besides the desk covered in papers, there was only a small pile in the corner next to a backpack. The room was pretty clean.

“I guess.” Phil shrugged. “Anyway, let me make something really quick. I don’t necessarily have anywhere to sit, so go ahead and sit on my bed.” As Dan sat down, Phil made his way to the mini-fridge. “Does Chinese food sound good?” He held up a frozen meal package.

“Yeah! I love Chinese!”

“Great.” Phil smiled at Dan before ripping open the package and putting it in the microwave, setting the timer for three minutes. Leaning against the counter, Phil spoke again as he waited for their dinner. “So, to continue our conversation from earlier, you study law?”

“Yeah.” Dan nodded.

“You don’t seem to like it that much.” The statement was more of a question, and soon enough it was answered.

“I _don’t_ like it. It’s pretty boring and tough, and it’s not really my type of thing. It pays really well though, so I’m gonna stick with it.” Dan was messing with his hair again, a habit Phil had noticed.

“That sounds kind of sad; not enjoying your future career.”

“Yeah, I just plan on having some really fun hobbies to make it worth it.” Dan shrugged.

“What are your hobbies?” Phil pulled out some paper plates as the microwave beeped.

“Cooking, reading…” Dan shrugged. “I hope to one day travel the world, once I have money I mean.”

“That’s cool.” Phil beamed. “I’d love to travel too. There are so many cool places to visit!”

Dan nodded vigorously. “Agreed. There are so many things to see and so many cultures to learn about.” He scooted over on the bed as Phil handed him the steaming food and a fork. “If you could choose one place, where would you want to travel?”

Phil sat down next to Dan. “Oh, that’s a tough question. I’d probably have to say Japan though.”

Dan grinned. “Really? That’s where I’d want to go too! I love Japanese culture.”

“Same.” Phil smiled as well. “Do you like anime?”

“Of course!” Dan laughed. “Do you?”

And with that, the two boys launched into an excited conversation, their interest never dying. Phil may have been bad with conversation (Dan was too, really) but their shared interests allowed them to chat for hours. However, three hours into their discussion, Dan looked at the clock.

“Shit, it’s already one ‘o clock!” Dan stood up and stretched. “I really should go.”

Phil stood as well. “Yeah, sorry for making you break curfew. You should be fine though.”

Dan grimaced. “Oh yeah, curfew. I hope the RA doesn’t catch me out and yell at me. I still haven’t met him yet.”

Phil laughed. “I’m actually the RA, and no worries, I won’t get you in trouble.”

“Really?” Dan laughed as well. “Well it’s good to meet you finally!”

“Good to meet you too.” Phil chuckled. “But you should go back to your dorm and try to get some sleep. You don’t want to fall asleep in one of your boring law classes tomorrow.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Dan made his way to the door. “Thanks for sharing dinner with me. I had a great time.”

“Me too.” Phil smiled. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Dan made his way back to his room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a week later, and Phil still hadn’t seen Dan again. He knew Dan was probably just busy studying, but Phil still couldn’t help but miss him a bit. He had just finished his English class and was now heading back to his room to finish a bit of homework, but as he approached his dorm door, he noticed a plastic shopping bag sitting in front of his room. Dropping his stuff inside, Phil picked up the bag to see what was inside. Reaching in, Phil was a bit bewildered to find three Chinese dinner packages, before he noticed a note.

_Thanks again for dinner._

_– D_

Phil laughed. Dan didn’t need to repay him for dinner that night, but the gesture was still adorable. Flipping the note over, he was surprised to see a number scribbled on the back. His phone number. Closing the door, Phil put the dinners in his fridge before looking at the clock.

5:47. A good time for an early dinner.

Pulling out his phone, Phil typed in the number with a smile. Typing out a message, he pressed send before picking up a book he had to read for class, his phone right next to him awaiting a response.

_Dan –_

_The least you can do is come share these dinners with me._

_– P_


End file.
